Illusions Within
by micchan
Summary: Finally! Here's the third and last chapter! Who will Inuyasha choose? Kikyo or Kagome?
1. Default Chapter

Illusions Within : 1  
  
By: oreo-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just using her characters to make this simple fic for fun!  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" A shrill voice of a girl caught the young hanyou's attention. He was bleeding heavily, countless drops of blood stained the ground as he inched backwards away from the deadly monster he was facing. The youkai, taking a shape of a huge bear, had a fierce, wrinkled face with poisonous fangs that surfaced outside its mouth. Its claws were washed with blood--Inuyasha's blood. The monster then raised its hand for its final blow against Inuyasha. Suddenly, an oversized boomerang flew from the trees' branches and cut the monster's hand. It made a very eerie groan then out of rage; it flashed a beam on the boomerang. Kagome took the youkai's moment of pain to hit it with several arrows, but it was useless. Before she could react, the monster was already preparing another beam from its mouth on Kagome's direction. In half a second, it unleashed its beam towards the shocked girl...only to realize that someone was trying to shield her from the youkai's powerful energy. Inuyasha's blood spilled on the forest floor as he held his enormous Tetsusaiga against the monster's attack, in order to protect Kagome. "Run away now, you idiot! You should've left this monster to deal with me! GO!!!" The black-haired girl was startled for the moment, and then quickly followed Inuyasha's words. She dashed through the woods to get away as soon as possible, but she felt a deep concern for him. She wanted to go back to support him--even though she knew that using only her bow and arrow are useless--but he did that to protect her, and she doesn't want to waste he efforts. She was just a hundred meters away when she looked back. Inuyasha's feet were sliding backwards against the soil. He was losing strength, considering that he was badly wounded and bleeding, added the heaviness of his Tetsusaiga, and the forceful beam of the monster. Sango came running to the youkai with sharp weapons stuck between her fingers, but she too was hurt, so the youkai's other hand easily caught her. Miroku then came rushing from the woods, catching his breath. Beads on his right hand started dangling while preparing his kazaana. Inuyasha's eyes were drooping...his vision was blurring...his arms were weakening. Slowly he loses his strength, his power. Kagome raced back to him screaming. "INUYASHA!!!" The Tetsusaiga transformed into an old sword again as it flipped in the air and then stuck its blade on the ground. Inuyasha was pushed away the moment he lost consciousness. Before that, he saw nothing, felt nothing, and heard nothing. Except for a familiar voice crying out his name.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" A voice was ringing in his ear. It sounded like it was from afar. "Inuyasha?" Now this voice seemed like whispering in his ears. Her voice was just near.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and saw a beautigul girl looking at him.  
  
"Kagome...?" The black-haried girl wore a slight disappointment on her face. Inuyasha sat up and realized that he was sitting beside her. He looked at her for a while, then his eyes widened. "You're...Kikyo." She replied with a warm smile. Inuyasha put his hand on her cheek, trying to prove that she's really there. He then smiled back at her without any hesitation. Later on he looked around. There was the cool breeze coming from the wind that passes through the forest; the vivid birds flying across the clear blue sky; and a very familiar-looking village lying on the plains below the grassy hill where they sat. He turned to look at Kikyo. "That village--" "We must protect it. Especially the Shikon No Tama," she said. Inuyasha stood up and set his eyes on the village. "What is this?" he whispered. "Am I back fifty years ago?" Kikyo held his hand. "Don't worry. The jewel is doing fine." The hanyou sat once again with a suspicion on his face. "You made a promise, right?" "Promise..." He thought for a while and tried to bring back the events from half a century ago while staring straight at Kikyo's mellow eyes. "..that I'll wish to be a full human...," he involuntarily spoke. She glanced on the grass and said, "Tomorrow, under that tree." Kikyo stood up and took several steps down the hill then looked up at Inuyasha. "I'll be going back to the village now. Take care." With that, she picked her bow and headed to her destination.  
  
Left alone, Inuyasha decided to roam the forest for the meantime. He thought that he's probably just dreaming things. Or is he?  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
R&R please! C&C are welcome. This is my first Inuyasha fic, please bear with me.^_^ 


	2. Illusions Within: Chapter 2

Illusions Within: Chapter 2  
  
By: micchan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just borrowing it for a while.^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The red-clothed hanyou walked barefooted on the cold grass without any idea about where he was going. He set his eyes on the evening sky, then saw the silver moon glowing in its full phase. That can only mean that this was the time of the month for him to change into the human Inuyasha. Realizing this, he just scratched his head and waited under shade of a huge tree. He closed his eyes and rested upon the tree's thick and wide trunk and fell into sleep.  
  
There was a soft rustling of leaves behind the bushes. His still white ears moved--he heard the sound. He opened his golden eyes and to his surprise, nothing happened to him. He noticed that his hair was still in white. Once again, he paid attention to the noise that seemed to be getting nearer and nearer every second. He set his guard and prepared himself for an unexpected battle. Suddenly...  
  
ROAR!!!!!!!  
  
A large panther-like demon running from the forest swiftly jumped over the leafy bushes and towards Inuyasha's direction. He quickly readied his claw-like hands for an attack if ever the monster will fight him. The demon ran across the obstacles of the forest, as if being chased by a deadly killer. Well maybe, it is.  
  
"Come back here!!!!" I shrill voice of a child echoed through the cave of the tree's broad branches. Upon hearing, the demon ran as fast as he could in a terrifying speed as he passed by Inuyasha whose hair was being blown by the wind. A few moments later, no trace of the monster can be found. But in the pitch black shadow of the forest, a figure was taking shape under the light of the round moon.  
  
A boy stepped out from behind the bushes and revealed his face. He was catching his breath and muttering things about the monster at the same time. Inuyasha was startled.  
  
The boy with the dark and long hair was none other than Inuyasha himself.  
  
The silver-haired Inuyasha slowly went nearer to the boy, or should he call him as the young Inuyasha. He knew it was him, even though the boy was in his human form, he could tell that he was ten.  
  
"You're Inuyasha, ne?" He started a conversation. The frustrated child looked at him and replied in an angry tone, "How did you know? Maybe you're one of my father's enemies, am I correct?" The other laughed. "Of course not! I was just asking you name. So why are you chasing that youkai?" "It's my hobby. But I just hate it when I turn into a human! I feel so weak! I can't even do some attacks!" The lad made a sharp frown on his face and turned away from his older self. "Tch! This kid's pretty stubborn!" Inuyasha said to himself. "I wanna kick him--" But he thought. This annoying kid was him. And truly, it reminded him of his childhood days--chasing demons as a hobby, practicing some fighting techniques as taught by his father and playing with his mother at times. It wasn't really normal for a typical child to do all those. But he is a hanyou. And no one can ever change that. As a youkai, he needed to be strong, powerful, and skillful so as to be able to survive in their dangerous world. And as a human, he was gifted with a heart to feel emotions that aren't meant for those with full youkai blood. Sometimes, he hated himself for being a human. He wanted to be stronger than any other youkai. He wanted to gain enough power to defeat all his enemies. Because of those reasons, I dreamed to be a full youkai that lead him find and use the power of the Shikon No Tama. But even though all these desires once filled his heart, he never envied his half-brother who was a full youkai, Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hey, who are you anyway?" The child's question snapped him from all the thoughts that filled his mind. His younger self was looking straight in his eyes. "I'm you." "Yu? Weird name, huh?" "No! What I mean is, I'm you, Inuyasha!" The look on the kid was disagreeing with what he had said. "Stop joking around, mister! I'm Inuyasha! Or maybe it was just coincidence that we both have the same name." Inuyasha sighed. He didn't know what to say or how to explain all these. He was clueless of what was happening in this world. It just gave him a nostalgic feeling which it seemed like he didn't want to feel. Pretty weird.  
  
"...Probably." He got nothing to say. "Well then, nice knowing you. Jaa!" The child Inuyasha ran into the forest, back to where his home was.  
  
He watched his younger self disappear in his sight as he wished him safety. Suddenly, an urge of wanting overwhelmed his soul. He was back in the past after all. This was his chance to see the things that can't be seen in the present. And he didn't want to miss it.  
  
He leapt, foot-by-foot, meter-by-meter, towards his old home where he was raised by his youkai father and his human mother. Flashes of memories appeared in his mind as if he was watching a film. He ran against the road crowded with branches, leaves, and trees that never seemed to block his way. There were countless desires that crossed him, but he never knew how to achieve.  
  
Finally, a hopeful sight enlightened his soul. The mansion-like house was just a few meters away, and it was just seconds away from him. His eyes were becoming teary. It may not look too good to see a young man cry, but for him, there was a reason. All those feelings of longingness and emptiness were starting to flood his heart like a river...he didn't care about the tears falling down his cheeks. All he cared about now is to see his family...his home.  
  
The wind blew gently on his face. It was only a matter of steps from the house's boundary. He gathered all his confidence and strength within him--just to open the gate. There was a slight screeching sound of wood when he swung the gate open. The wide and beautiful garden infront of him was only a part of his family's teritory. Sakura petals dropped towards the ground but were carried away by the cool wind. The grass was full of dew while the other plants just remained silent in their places. His mother loved flowers. That is why they have a garden at home, inspite the fact that this woman lived with three other youkai. Maybe she didn't care. She knew that it was possible for someone like her to accept a youkai in her life. Sometimes, it came to his mind what his mother felt when she first saw Inuyoukai. Was she scared of him that time? Or did she felt comfort with him? He didn't know...because he never had the chance to ask his mother about it. He cared too much to gain strength.  
  
Then he positioned himself to knock on the door. It was in the middle of the night, they must have been asleep by now. He thought about that and withdrew his hand. "I'm dumb." He said to himself. "It's already late. Why did I ever come here this time?" Disappointed, he steeped away from the doorstep and planned to head back to the forest.  
  
He can hear something. A swish of a sword perhaps. It's coming from the other side of the house. So he trotted behind the walls of the trees until he reached the backyard. Someone with a long white hair was practicing with his sword. He recognized him. That was Sesshoumaru.  
  
Moments later, a shadow appeared behind the lad. The tall and robust man caught Sesshoumaru's attention. He lowered his sword and turned to look at Inuyoukai. "It's getting late, Sesshoumaru. You have all the time tomorrow to practice with your sword, but now you need to rest." The seemingly obedient boy nodded and walked to their house's entrance. Just then, a loud and eerie sound of breaking glass woke the whole household.  
  
Inuyasha peeked through the small window located in the middle of the wall. The scattered pieces of a broken vase laid on the floor with flowers soaking wet in the spilled water. A sheath of a sword was found near the foot of the naughty child. "Inuyasha!" The child dropped the sword he was holding as he slowly turned towards his angry father. The man twitched the sword away from his tiny hand and scolded his son as his mother cleaned the mess he had made. His cold brother didn't even bothered at all. He only looked straight to his destination and paid no attention to the useless fuss done by his stupid brother.  
  
Back outside, Inuyasha stopped watching them. He sat on the grass and stared at the velvet sky that was glittered with stars. He had seen them all--his father, mother, and even his enemy. He had already accomplished his mission. There was nothing more to do.  
  
But he wondered why. Why was he in this world? In this strange world? Some time ago he was with Kikyo...then now he was in his childhood days. He went deep into thinking and not a single notion entered his mind. Then he remembered Kagome and the others. Where are they? Why am I all alone in this place?  
  
He felt that he wanted the present more than his past...  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
R&R pleez. C&C are welcome. 


	3. Illusions Within: Chapter 3

**Illusions Within**

By: micchan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just borrowing it for a while.

A/N: okay...I finally finished this forgotten fic after more than a year! anyway, thanks for those who read and reviewed this fic! It somehow brought back my spirit as a writer. Arigato gozaimasu!!! Well, here's the last chap, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The hanyou stared at the round and silver moon. The sky was dark, but there were stars sharing its luminance to the heavens. Tranquility filled the whole place. And for once, Inuyasha felt complete peace within his heart. Danger was away. There was nothing to be afraid of.

Suddenly, his ears moved to the sound of a noise. Inuyasha shifted his glance to the side, to the direction where the sound came from.

It was a sound seemingly made by a liquid dropping on another liquid. Or maybe it was just water dropping from a bamboo to a small spring. Whatever it is, it triggered Inuyasha's curiosity. He was going to find out what the strange sound really was.

His adept feet moved against the ground, forcefully pushing himself as he leaped like he was flying. His feet touched the moist land of the cold evening as his face pierced through the chilly wind. The sound was strange, but was somehow familiar... Eventually, his heart pounded louder and louder.

As his foot landed on the floor...

All of a sudden, the ground cracked---making large pieces of rocks and soil falling in the dark abyss. Inuyasha tried to leap backwards, but the ground around him disintegrated as well. Escaping was impossible. And so, Inuyasha faced his fate.

The sound of the dropping liquid continued to ring.

Inuyasha was lying down, still unconscious. Moments later, his eyes slowly opened, revealing the dark place he was in. He sat up and realized that he was lying on a shallow lake. Standing up, he raised his arms to let his sleeves dry after being soaked in the water. And then...

GRRR...

Inuyasha put on his guard. There was a monster near him.

"Show yourself!" he shouted at the unseen enemy.

Golden orbs glowed from the darkness. It was coming nearer to him.

The arrogant hanyou smirked. It was just an ordinary monster; he could defeat it in no time.

And in a split second, the monster charged at the hanyou with its powerful claws. But even in the darkness, Inuyasha's senses are keen. He can fight an opponent in the blackness of the place as if he could see it.

The wolf-like youkai failed to land an attack on the spry hanyou. Water splashed as its claws hit the floor. As if given a great chance, Inuyasha quickly prepared himself for a counter-attack. Only his sharp nails were what he needed to get rid of the weak monster.

Kaze no kizu.

The youkai dropped dead on the water. Inuyasha landed on the shallow lake after executing the final assault.

This has been his life. Hunting and killing youkai and monsters. He never seemed to be satisfied. What if he really became a full human? Would his life still be the way it was? Or would he just choose to be a typical person over being a powerful hanyou? These questions would've been answered on 'that' day...if only Kikyo...

The darkness was slowly being overcome by the strength of the moon. However, even with just some scanty light filling the place, Inuyasha was enthralled by the sight before him.

His feet were still soaked in the lake. But it was not a lake of water.

It was a lake of blood.

Blood from the bodies of foes and monster he had defeated--and now, their corpses lay right in front of him. The stench of the red liquid stayed on his senses. Even if he covered his nose, his hands still had that smell of blood.

Inuyasha was beginning to panic. His reflexes ordered his feet to run--to escape the truth of the existence of the monster within himself.

And so he ran farther and farther away. But then...

**SLASH**

A slash of a sword provoked him in a lightning speed. He jumped back, still looking straight at the glow of the katana before him.

"Running away?" A voice said.

"Who are you?!"

As if the sky heeded his need, the winds blew the clouds away and revealed the strong and bright moon.

The katana was put back in its sheath by its owner.

"Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru looked at the red lake. His eyes wore a cold and nonchalant expression.

"Why do you still want to become a human?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at what his brother had just said.

"Humans are weak, worthless," Sesshoumaru continued. "You can never receive ultimate power by wishing to be one of those weaklings."

He was right. Inuyasha knew that, but still he did not know why he wanted to wish for that. Then Kikyo came to his mind. She was the reason why he wanted to change. She served as the happiness in his life. He wanted to become a human to stay with her, because he loved her.

But all he blurted out was, "Shut up."

The older youkai paused for a while, and then raised his hand which was beginning to glow. Inuyasha took a defensive stance, his hand touching the tessaiga. And in a split second, Sesshoumaru was out of sight. His younger brother kept his guard, readying himself to counter the incoming attack.

Like a strong gust of wind, Sesshoumaru's claws drew a slash in front of Inuyasha. The hanyou abruptly jumped backward, but the venom of his brother's claws melted the front part of his clothes. Just as Inuyasha was about to recover, a whip swiftly went towards him. He grabbed his tessaiga which transformed into a huge sword and dodged the whip away. He jumped high to reach his older brother. With his sword in his hand, he slashed the wind several times and out came crescent beams heading to Sesshoumaru. But the latter seemed to be indifferent. He evaded them in a lightning-fast speed, and then turned to attack the surprised hanyou. He prepared his dokkasou, and made a direct assault on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly fell to the ground causing an impact. He was hit on his chest and the venom was beginning to circulate in his body. The attack was too powerful that he barely had the strength to stand up. But he tried. He never wanted to lose to anybody. He fights for his pride, for himself, and for those he wants to protect. That's why he can not lose to anybody...especially to Sesshoumaru!

Now hardly standing, Inuyasha grabbed the tessaiga and gathered all his power for one attack. Sesshoumaru landed on the ground, still wearing an emotionless and merciless face.

But, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

Inuyasha was changing. His youkai blood was beginning to overcome him.

"No...Stop...," Inuyasha whispered, but his body wouldn't listen. Inuyasha suddenly moved so fast that Sesshoumaru barely avoided the attacks he executed. Sesshoumaru wrapped him in his white and long fur. Inuyasha fidgeted against it but the grip was too tight. However, the hanyou managed to free his right arm and he used this chance to slash the opponent. Sesshoumaru evaded it and let the fur's grip lose---leaving Inuyasha flying away and skittering on the ground.

Moments later, Inuyasha was taking his stance again, as if not minding the venom and the injuries he had. His claws were sharper than ever, and the longing for the taste of blood was seen in his eyes. He bended his knee, and then, dashed to fight the enemy once more.

Sesshoumaru just stood there, waiting for the attack while keeping himself calm and composed. Though he knew that Inuyasha was stronger, he was slightly delighted for what happened. He wanted a good fight and a challenging adversary.

Inuyasha was quickly approaching...he was ready to kill...his red eyes showed the dissatisfaction of not shedding blood. Finally, he raised his hand for his slash when...

**THOK!**

Blood sprayed out from Inuyasha's chest.

He went back to normal, and the next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor...all alone. Sesshoumaru disappeared, but someone's presence could be felt.

He stood up and looked at his wound. To his surprise, it was made by something which was very familiar to him--an arrow.

"Inuyasha..."

He looked back upon calling his name. A silhouette was forming under the shadows of the cloudy night sky. And little by little, the person's face was revealed.

Inuyasha was startled. He never thought that he would see her again.

Kikyo walked towards him. Her face was so beautiful. It was enough to make all the pain go away.

"Kikyo...I--" His words were cut short when Kikyo slowly wrapped her arms around him. His body seemed to lose its strength. He didn't hug her back, but deep inside, he wanted to stay like this for a long while.

"Inuyasha, come with me."

He remained silent for a few moments. It's as if time slowed down and that moment never passed away.

"...I can't."

The tranquility turned into the cruel reality.

Kikyo slowly withdrew her arms. Looking down, she asked, "Why?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"You've left me before," she continued. "And now you're leaving me again...?"

Inuyasha just stared at her. Her bangs were covering her eyes; her black hair was reminiscent of another person like her. Kagome.

Kikyo and Kagome. His past and his present. He was confused. Was there a choice to be chosen? A decision to be made? He never knew the answer. He never would want to know.

"You're wrong," he finally replied.

Kikyo looked up to him.

"I'm not leaving you again. Because I never left you...not even once..."

But his vision started to blur. The poison was all over his body. His whole strength was leaving him.

With his final effort, he looked at Kikyo. But instead of seeing her beautiful face, what he saw was different...

And then, he fainted.

Kagome was sitting under a huge tree near Kaede's house. It had been two days since they had an encounter with the youkai that injured Inuyasha. It was a good thing that Miroku came and sucked the monster with his kazaana. However, Inuyasha was already bleeding when he came. And since then, he had not yet recovered fully.

Kagome sighed. "I hope he'd be fine soon. He's been sleeping for days..."

"Kagome! Kagome!"

She looked back and saw Shippou scampering towards her. Catching his breath, he halted in front of her.

"What's wrong, Shippou?"

"Inuyasha's awake now!"

He was just there, staring at the wooden ceiling. He sat up though his wound was still aching.

He recalled all that happened to him. He was here. So that meant that everything was just a dream---his family, his brother, Sesshoumaru, and his encounter with Kikyo. But there was something that he forgot about this dream. Something significant but vague...

Just then, he heard Kagome and Shippou's voices nearing the house. A few moments later, Kagome entered the house and greeted him with a smile.

Inuyasha slightly blushed, but he averted his eyes and wore his usual annoyed face again.

"How are you?" she cheerfully asked.

"I'm perfectly fine now," Inuyasha responded as he tried to stand up. But his wounds suddenly ached and caused him to almost fall down. Kagome rushed and assisted him.

"Don't be silly. You're still not _perfectly_ fine," Kagome joshed.

"Hmph."

They went outside to the tree where they usually hang out. Shippou left for a while to find Miroku and Sango and to tell them that Inuyasha's all right.

"Hey, Kagome, do you have the "yellow stuff" again? I'm starving!"

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "How come you want that more than the food I cook?"

"It's tasty."

"Mou...," Though irritated, Kagome then began to open her big bag to look for some instant cup ramen.

As she dug deep in her bag, Inuyasha silently stared at her. His expression was calm.

"Here it is! Huh?" She caught Inuyasha looking at her but he abruptly looked away. It went on like that for a while, and when finally Inuyasha felt that Kagome was the one staring at him, he returned to the hot-headed hanyou they always knew.

"What?!" he cried out.

"You were looking at me," she replied.

"Shut up."

"Oh I get it! You probably missed me when you were sleeping, ne?"

"And why the heck do you think that I was thinking about you?" Inuyasha's face slightly reddened.

Kagome giggled. "You're blushing!"

"I am not!!!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Just give me that yellow stuff right now!"

"Could you please lower your voice?! I'm the one doing the favor for you!"

"Alright, alright! I just want to eat!" He grabbed the cup ramen from Kagome's hand and opened it.

"Baka," Kagome said and got the cup ramen back. "You still need to put hot water."

"That was great! You should always have that yellow stuff!" Inuyasha commented after finishing his meal.

"Yeah right! And here I am preparing lunch for you guys and you don't even appreciate my cooking! It's even tastier than that yellow--"

"Nee, Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted her. She looked at him and found it strange. He was gazing at the sky, and his eyes showed innocence as that of a child.

"I've never felt this before," he continued. "After fighting that youkai, I thought I was going to die...and while I was asleep, I dreamed of my past, my life...as if I were watching a play."

Kagome was startled. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly either...."

As he watched the clouds drifting in the summer sky, Kikyo's voice rang in his ears.

_"Inuyasha, come with me..."_

_"You've left me before...and now you're leaving me again..."_

He pondered upon those words, and thought if they were really true. Maybe he really left her, though he never really wanted to. But he had the urge and the will to continue on living. And it finally occurred to his mind the face of the person he saw before his dream ended. It wasn't Kikyo. It was the girl in front of him right now.

He looked at the last person he saw in his dream. He decided to live in the present, and not in the past. Kikyo had gone in his life, but she would always remain in his heart. He chose to escape death, because he had a reason to go on.

"Kagome," he smiled. "Thank you."

Her cheeks reddened, but she was still confused. But she felt that those words were true. Words coming from the softer side of the brash persona of her friend. It's not everyday that she gets to hear him say his gratitude to her. It was unusual, but she felt solace in that moment.

Though everything was still not clear, she just returned his smile.

**END**

* * *

Okay, it's done! R&R pleez! Everything is welcome!


End file.
